1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to voltage detectors, and more particularly, to voltage detectors capable of detecting the location of a hidden “hot” wire or terminal located behind a surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electricians commonly use a handheld, lightweight AC voltage detector to locate the hot, neutral and ground wires and terminals. An example of such a detector is sold by Fluke (Model Number 1AC and 1LAC) which is relatively small and fits into a shirt pocket. During use, the tip of the sensor glows red if a voltage is detected in a wire or terminal.
In order to make them small and lightweight for transport in a pocket, the detectors often use watch batteries. Unfortunately, watch batteries have relatively low storage capacity which severely limits their life spans. To prevent electrical shocks that may occur by using a detector with discharged batteries, many detectors include test buttons that are pressed to determine if the batteries are sufficiently charged for testing.
Many electricians work in dark environments that make it difficult to see wires and terminals. In order to test a wire or a terminal, the user must hold a flashlight or some other light source in his or her hand or mouth.
LED flashlights found in the prior art generally consist of one or more LED bulbs located inside a housing containing a plurality of batteries. Because LEDs require 5 volts of DC current for optimal illumination, at least three AA or AAA batteries connected in a series are used. As a result, most bright LED flashlights have relatively large housings. When a LED flashlight with a smaller housing is desired, for example with a LED key ring or fob, a single battery may be used, but the flashlight illumination is substantially reduced.
It is commonly known that high and low density EMF's surround “hot” electrical wires and terminals and that electricians commonly use handheld, lightweight AC voltage detectors to detect the EMF to determine whether a wire or terminal is “hot”. Because typical AC voltage detectors in the prior art detect only a relatively high density EMF, the detector's sensing probe or tip must touch or be positioned close to the “hot” wire or terminal for detection. Unfortunately, the thick drywall panels (⅝ to ¾ inch), and hollow 6 to 8 inch studded walls commonly used today in house construction, often position a “hot” wire or terminal at a depth in a wall beyond the radius of their high density EMF.
In order to test a wire or a terminal in a dark environment with a voltage detector, the electrician must simultaneously hold the flashlight to illuminate the wire or terminal and position the sensing probe or tip directing against the wire or terminal.
What is needed is a voltage detector capable of detecting both low and high density EMF's from a “hot” wire and terminal thereby enabling the detector to precisely locate them.
What is needed is a combination voltage detector and LED flashlight that is relatively small and easy to use.